elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:TheSeventhRose
Hallo! Ich bin Roseblossom 98, genannt aber auch Rose, Wero oder Allie, je nachdem, wo man mich antrifft. Ich lese gern, schreibe gern, zeichne ab und zu auch gern... Sonst noch was? Ach ja, ich verstehe so ziemlich nix von TES, weil ich noch nix davon gespielt habe, aber ich höre manchmal Freunden und anderen Leuten zu, wie sie darüber reden. Ansonsten... ich bin ein Mädchen, was wohl klar sein sollte, bin Ende 1998 geboren und habe meine ganz eigene Meinung von den Dingen des Lebens ... wie idiotisch hört sich das denn an? Egal, man wird schon wissen, was ich meine. Glg, [[Benutzer: Roseblossom 98|''R'o''''s'e'']]''Ich zitiere mich nicht, das wär seelisch nicht auszuhalten ;)'' 1. Dein Name ist? ◾Weronika 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? ◾Wero vor allem (Winka von meiner 2-jährigen Cousine xD) 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? ◾Spätherbst/fast Winter 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? ◾Wackelig, aber ja 5. Klaust du manchmal? ◾Wieso sollte ich, einfach betteln ;) 6. Bist du Fußball-Fan? ◾Nope 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist...? ◾Wieso sollte ich eins haben? 8. Am liebsten hörst du...? ◾Alles was im Radio läuft, wenns nicht total scheiße ist. Sonst Nightcore-Mixes 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? ◾Nope 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? ◾Nope 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? • Nicht so lange... 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? ◾volljährig wahrscheinlich 13. Was hast du in Mathe? ◾Nicht die schlechtesten Noten 14. Bist du musikalisch? ◾Hab mir Flöte beigebracht, mein Vater hat mir Keyboard beigebracht, ich singe gern... alles nur Hobby, aber musikalisch bin ich denke mal schon. 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? ◾Nope, wieso auch? 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? ◾Grün 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? ◾Mal nicht in Europa, war bisher noch nie außerhalb Europas. 18. Kannst du jonglieren? ◾Nope, nur mein Bruder 19. Was willst du später mal werden? ◾Autorin wär ein Traum, aber wenns nur n normaler Job im Verlag ist gehts auch. 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? ◾Lass mich nachdenken ... zu viele, um sie aufzuzählen. 21. Magst du Fantasy? ◾Ja, natürlich 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? ◾Nein, noch nicht 23. Die Filme gesehen? ◾Klar, Marathon 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? ◾Manchmal langwierig so mitten in der Nacht, aber trotzdem super. 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist...? ◾Rose und Allie 26. Wie spät ist es? ◾22.44 Uhr 27. Welches Wetter? ◾Kp, ich schau grad nicht ausm Fenster, ist dunkel. 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? ◾Feen sind kleiner und zierlicher, regen sich aber auch schnell mal auf, Elfen sind größer und streitlustiger. Ich mag beide. 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? ◾Gesundheit (ja, jemand hat geniest) 30. Bist du verliebt? ◾Nope 31. Magst du Schwerter? ◾Klar, am liebsten Kurzschwerter 32. Was ist mit Bögen? ◾Noch nie benutzt, aber würd ich gern ^^ 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? ◾Irgendwas großes, aber so wenig wie möglich hässliches (gibt es sowas überhaupt) 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop ◾Naja, ich weiß nicht... 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams ◾Öhm.... 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix ◾Beides, wieso wählen? 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element ◾Feuer (bin grad im Pyromane) 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch ◾Roman, ganz klar 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science-Fiction ◾Fantasy, Lieblingsgenre 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen ◾Will nicht wählen -.- 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm ◾Bürste, Kamm nitz ich nie 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? ◾Nope, weiß ich doch so 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? ◾Für den einen so, für den andern so, mir ist es egal 44. Deine Augenfarbe? ◾eine Mischung aus grün, blau und grau mit einem hellbraunen Ring um die Pupille 45. Lieblingsspruch? ◾Lass mich, ich bin kein kleines Kind! 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß ◾schwarz eher 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl ◾Beides nicht gelesen 48. Glaubst du an Gott? ◾Nicht direkt, wurde so erzogen, aber Gott... na ich weiß ja nicht... 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? ◾Nope 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? ◾Wenn ich den Mann fürs Leben finde, gerne zwei oder drei. 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? ◾Fahr nur mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule, sportlich also nicht wirklich, aber zum Figur halten reichts. 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? ◾Nope 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? ◾Jo, denk mal, ne? 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? ◾Kann man so sagen. 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? ◾Eine Magierin, gilt doch auch, oder? 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? ◾Öhm.... 57. Ist der Beitrag vor deinem von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? ◾Mädchen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? ◾Fliegen, Saufen, Kotzen (okay, ich mach mir gerade selbst Angst) 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? ◾Sagen wir mal, ich denke, dass es keine Zufälle gibt. 60. Welches Lied hörst du gerade? ◾keines, leider 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? ◾Nope 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. ◾Meine Narbe an der Wange, die geht nie mehr weg LIEBLINGS- 63. Eissorte? ◾Mag viele 64. Buch? ◾/Bücher?: Helden des Olymp, Leute, ich liebe sie *-* 65. Wort? ◾Miau 67. Aufenthaltsort? ◾Irgendwo draußen 68. Computer-Spiel? ◾Hab bisher net so wirklich viel gezockt 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? ◾Kann mich nicht entscheiden 70. Sportart? ◾oh... Sport ... Fahrrad fahren 71. Sportspiel? ◾-.- 72. Klamotten? ◾dunkelblaue Jeans, schwarze Halbschuhe, türkisfarbenes Top, kurzärmliges Jeanshemd drüber 73. Süßigkeit? ◾Schoooookoooolaaaadeeee *-* 74. Beschäftigung? ◾Lesen, Schreiben, Zeichnen 75. Schulfach? ◾Englisch denk mal, und Kunst falls das Thema okay ist 76. Musik? ◾vieles, aber die Frage gabs schon mal, meist Nightcore-Lieder 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? ◾boah, ich und Stars.... 78. Baum? ◾öhm.... 79. Blume? ◾Rosen und Orchideen 80. Lied? • Ich kann mich nicht zwischen Pyromania und Bring me to life entscheiden 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? ◾Whut? Was hat das hier zu suchen? 82. Ausrede? ◾Der Hund meiner Tante wars, die wohnen nur zwei Häuser weiter. 83. Witz? ◾Witze.... öhm ... Muss man nen Lieblingswitz haben? 84. Kinofilm? ◾Schon so viele gesehen xD 85. Fantasywesen? ◾Alles mögliche, mag Fantasy generell. 86. Comic? ◾Ich les keine Comics 87. Ballspiel? • Nimm die Bälle weg, ich mag sie nicht 88. Getränk? ◾Wasser 89. Band? ◾Bands.... hmm ... I dunno 90. Musical? ◾Ich kenn nur Tanz der Vampire... 91. Landschaft? ◾Wald mit leichten Hügeln 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? ◾Telekinese, Dinge bewegen, ohne sie zu berühren *-* 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? ◾Kuli 94. Farbstift? ◾Öhm... 95. Schmuck? ◾Silber 96. Wildtier? ◾Irgendein Raubvogel wahrscheinlich 97. Freizeitpark? ◾Heidepark 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? ◾Flug der Dämonen und Krake denk ich mal xD 99. Gemälde? ◾Seit wann interessiere ich mich für Gemälde? 100. Wetter? ◾Sonne 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? ◾Früher mal 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? ◾*facepalm* 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? ◾Nope, nicht mit der Erkältung 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? ◾Also in der Badewanne heute xD 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? ◾Physik, bei dem Lehrer.... 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? ◾Leute, die denken, sie wären besser als alle anderen 107. Welches Essen hasst du? ◾Fisch und Spinat 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. ◾Hass ist etwas nicht mögen, sehr schlimm, aber Hass und Liebe sind ja bekanntlich nah beieinander... 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? ◾mit der Gabel, ganz normal 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? ◾in einem halben Jahr? Wahrscheinlich nicht, war ich letztes Jahr 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? ◾Manchmal, aber selten 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? ◾Öhm ... wann will ich auffallen? 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? ◾Die Bösewichte sind so oft männlich... ich erfinde mir selbst nen passenden Bösewicht 114. Bist du zappelig? ◾Wenn ich etwas erwarte, ja 115. Findest du dich verrückt? ◾Öhm ... ja ... natürlich 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? ◾Gar nicht 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? ◾Naja ... weiß nicht mehr 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? ◾Kp 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? ◾Ja, natürlich, meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach lesen 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? ◾Nicht mal einen, wieso auch? 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? ◾Mein RPG-Chara ausm TES-Chat: Lady Rose 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? ◾Rosenblüte war n Chara einer FF + mein Geburtsjahr 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? • *facepalm* 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? ◾Bücher *-* Filme *-* 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? ◾Jop 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? ◾Ja, bin katholisch, wegen der Familie 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? ◾Musste ich wohl 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? ◾Vor nem Monat? Kp 129. Hmmm... und eine Wassermelone? ◾vor ein paar Tagen erst 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? ◾Erkältung, hab ich immer noch 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? ◾Nein, Ferien 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? ◾Ja, auf die nächsten freu ich mich, und würde gern diese hier verlängern 133. Was würdest du mit 20 Euro tun? ◾Ein Buch kaufen und den Rest sparen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? ◾Naja ... selten 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? ◾Nope, aber würd ich gern 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? ◾Hmmm ... weiß nicht 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? ◾Eigentlich schon, nur manchmal nicht 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? ◾Nein, ich halte mich zurück 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? ◾Hab nen kleinen Bruder und der reicht 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? ◾Calibri heißt die 141. Welche Größe? ◾12 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Word-Dokument bzw. ein Rag-Time-Dokument über 1.000 Megabite? ◾Jop 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? ◾Ja eigentlich schon, aber nur sinnloser Text 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hähähä an dagra) ◾ja, denk mal 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? ◾linksbündig 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? ◾Nope 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? ◾0° natürlich 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? ◾Kurzgeschichten 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundesjugendspielen schon einmal über 1.000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? ◾Ich und Bundesjugendspiele? 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? ◾Geht so, Gold hab ich jedenfalls geschafft 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) ◾Dinge formulieren, träumen und ich habe viel Fantasie 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? ◾Mit Airbrush, erst letztens 154. Was isst du gleich? ◾Nichts mehr, gleich geh ich pennen 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? ◾Welche Liebe? 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? ◾Äpfel 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? ◾Früher mal 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? ◾Aus England war die glaub ich 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? ◾Nope 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? ◾Dieser hier nicht 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? ◾Ich zähl nicht ... zu viele 162. Was liest du gerade? ◾Die Gilde der Schwarzen Magier - Die Meisterin (bis jetzt ist es toll *-*) 163. Was willst du bald lesen? ◾"Priester", "Magier" und "Götter" von der Trudi, und "City of Heavenly Fire" 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? ◾Die Gilder der Schwarzen Magier - Die Novizin, der Teil davor 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? ◾Jetzt gerade, ja, früher auch, dazwischen war Pause 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? ◾Schriftliche 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR – FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? ◾Öhm nö ... 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? ◾Nope 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? ◾Nope, schon meine Schlafsachen 170. Ein Schweißband? ◾Nope 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? ◾Meinen Blackjack von Howrse.de 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? ◾Jop 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? ◾Gehört, ja 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? ◾Leo aus der "Helden des Olymp"-Reihe *-* und Allie aus "Night School" (Go, Allie!) 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? ◾Nope, Fahrrad 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? ◾Fantasy 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? ◾Lang, und manche Fragen unnötig 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? ◾Normales Lineal 30cm, Zollstock 2m 179. Wie groß bist du? ◾1,70m 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. ◾Ich kann nett sein, wenn ich will. Ich raste manchmal aber gern aus. Ich bin manchmal fantasievoller, als gut für mich ist. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? ◾Davor, dass alle in meinem Umfeld sterben und ich nichts tun kann... 182. Dein letzter Traum? ◾Hat mit Schwarzmagiern zu tun, mehr sag ich nicht. 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? ◾Mit dem Rauchen anfangen ... davon wird mir so unbeschreiblich schlecht.... 184. Wie heißt dein Comic (ich bin mal so frei und passe die Frage an) bzw. wie würde er heißen? ◾Ich werd zwar keinen machen, aber er würde einen kurzen, englischen Namen haben, "Loner" vielleicht 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? ◾Sag noch einmal "Comic" oder "Fußball", und mein Messer steckt in deiner Kehle. 186. Hast du Initialen (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? ◾WF bzw. AA 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? ◾Die Siegbringende (erster Vorname), die Beschützerin (zweiter Vorname) 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? ◾Zu viele 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? ◾Meine Bücher 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. ◾"Nur wer aufgibt, hat schon verloren." 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. ◾"Hab ich schon einmal gesagt, dass ich Lähmzauber hasse?" 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? ◾Weil ich bisher zu faul war 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? •mir gehören keine davon 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? ◾Joa, sie rutschen manchmal raus, aber selten 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? ◾Mittelmäßig 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? ◾Hängt davon ab, mit welchen Personen und zu welchem Thema. 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! Was war Frage 145 nochmal? ◾Ob du die 180 schaffst, denk ich mal 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. ◾"Sag noch einmal Weib und mein Messer steckt in deiner Kehle." - "Es wird mich nicht verwunden." - "Ich krieg das auch durch deine Fressluke rein."